


The League of Extraordinary Alchemist Gamers

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, MMORPGs, Post-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Wow this one was weird but interesting prompt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the League of Alchemist Gamers (LAG) guild fails in a complex dungeon raid from the popular MMORPG <em>Mana: The Reckoning</em>, Lan Fan recognises the need for a healer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The League of Extraordinary Alchemist Gamers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Lan Fan and May are former guildmembers in a MMORPG and Lan Fan has to contact May again for some reason (they were like dating at one point etc etc etc etc) don't write the actual conversation bc I just need a prompt for my own fic". Here you go, my dear.
> 
> The MMORPG is a blatant reference to Magic: The Gathering. With shittily made-up character classes. That's life.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc. Enjoy!

“ _You can’t fuckin’ blame the lag on you being a piece of shit. Craftsman, on my side,_ stat _._ ”

“ _But Red Horned Basilisks are weak to blue mana. I’m staying where I am; I’ll get slaughtered._ ”

“ _This isn’t a fuckin’ joke! Look, my HP’s almost out!_ ”

“ _Does anyone have a mana potion? Amplifier? Anything? Got a spell or something?_ ”

“ _Mage, look to the left. Swashbuckler down and we need a debuff on that side until my skills can recharge_.”

“ _You know, maybe this is_ exactly _why you shouldn’t lead our raids, Brother._ ”

The red mage wielding the most powerful artefact of anyone on the team—the Right Arm of Leto, the Sun God—races forward in the midst of toggling the game-changing Meteor Shower Charge. And every single monster in the dungeon aggros; his HP hits zero within seconds.

With him die the battlefield control spells that had been keeping the enemies at bay.

The Red Horned Basilisks attacking from the right and the Noxious Shattershadows from the left break the formation, and suddenly the formerly perfect array lies in smouldering ruins in the second deepest floor of the Ra’s Namor Mansion, the final dungeon of the prestigious Bastiquan Freedom Brigade series of mission of known for their ridiculously rare item drops after the boss fight. Two adventurers remain: a level-capped assassin and a just-under-cap craftsman,. the former fully capable of soloing, the latter struggling not to die as a support class without a front. They last another ten—twenty—thirty seconds before their buffs run out and the monsters close in.

When she exits into the overworld a flood of messages from the others on the raid team, from the raging leader and self-proclaimed greatest mage in the world of _Mana: The Reckoning_ , arrogantAlchemist, to his Beastmaster brother fullmetalWildcat, to the Craftsman young woman automaticChainmail, to her best friend—real name: Ling Yao—the swashbuckler emperorImmortal, and then to her. Her username, fairly uninspired when she was creating it for the first time via the log-in process: shadowedCombatant.

After several rounds of entirely unnecessary screeching, mostly between arrogantAlchemist and automaticChainmail over in whose lap must the _fault_ for the utter failure reside, shadowedCombatant speaks up: “ _Don’t you think it’s time to find a healer?_ ”

The others, their chat names blinking in the colours of their mana—red, green, blue, blue, and her own, black—hesitate in their screaming.

“ _That’s an excellent idea,_ ” puts in fullmetalWildcat. “ _How about we break until we find someone worthy of being on the team? Then we can retry the dungeon_.”

“ _But we’ve been running this mission tree for somethin’ like, uhh, ten hours straight. Can I at least take a piss first?_ ”

arrogantAlchemist snorts. “ _Yeah, sure, Emperor, you go take a piss_.”

“ _Wait, uh, shadowedCombatant, isn’t your former girlfriend a healer? Could you ask her?_ ”

Damn Ling for knowing her too well. “ _Yes, a red-white battle cleric. I’ll ask.”_ With that she exits the chat and returns to her spawn point of Newhaven, still on her stallion mount.

Lowering her eyelids and feeling the sting for the first time in what feels like hours or weeks or _something_ —time spent in MMORPGs can haze and melt—Lan Fan removes the heaadset. The skin around her ears feels swollen, dry, and painful.

Former girlfriend.

The line of her mouth tightening, Lan Fan drums her fingers on the expanse of the keyboard. For one second her thumb strays to the hotkeys, calling up her friend list, but then her gaze alights on something a touch more retro: the phone.

Her hands still remember May’s number despite the weeks of separation. She wonders if her hands still remember May.

(This might be the perfect opportunity to find out.)


End file.
